My not so dirty little secret
by Just-Plain-Sketchy
Summary: Arggg the dreaded summary! Its not a song fic and its my first one! Sqwee! well rated T for later chapters and such. Well yea... Read it! The title has nothing to do with the story, it was before i thought of the plot.
1. Begins

As she sat there on the roof she looked up at the night sky. The bloodied smiling moon some how worked as her diary that no one could find or read. She didn't have to have the unreliableness of words on paper for others to exploit. No way for people to manipulate her and that's the way she liked it. Untouchable. And she was untouchable for the most part, the most part. There was that one boy who could slip past her precautions and fears the boy with the gold eyes and the white stripes.

8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8

_Oh the sweetness of normality_, Maka thought as she rode on the back of Soul's motorbike. For her it was another day just the same as the day before that and the day before that. _Nothing seems to change and now that I think of it I actually want some excitement, some abnormality._ "Hey Maka do you want to go to school or not?" her weapon Soul yelled towards her. "Why would you ask such a think of course I do." She replied in her most impatient tone. "Well then get off the bike already, you've been dazed out for five minutes now and we've been parked for" he stopped to check his watch " Yep five minutes."

"Oh I'm sorry just thinking. Must have not realized it. My bad." She replied as she swung her leg over the bike skillfully as to not flash any of the on lookers accidentally. She and her partner started the short trek to class getting in the door right when the bell rang telling the unfortunate students that they were late. Without hesitation Stine started his dissection right then, not taking interest in anything else but the specimen. As she took her seat Liz, the oldest Thompson sister passed her a note:

**Hey guess what?**

What Liz?

**Kid is letting me and Patty have a party, you want in?**

Yea sure what time and where?

**Well it's at 8:00 and it starts at the Hallows but then we all go off to some where fun like a club or something it will be a small group so we don't have tons of people to worry about.**

Okay so who's all going?

**The usual Blackstar, Tsubaki, Patty, Kid, Soul, you and myself.**

Ok I'm in you can count on me. Is it Friday night?

**Yep tomorrow night thanks for coming see you there!**

_Finally some to end the boredom and routine!_ Her salvation was near, and end to this monotony signaled its presence in the dark. And as close as tomorrow night. The rest of the class slipped by surprisingly fast and the next thing she realized was that she was in a circle of her close friends, all chatting excitedly about the upcoming event. "So Kid, how did these two get you to agree to a party or whatever you want to call it?" Maka asked while motioning whit her thumb to the sisters deep in thought about the upcoming night. "Very simply, they threatened to move the furniture over an inch or so."

"Oh I see how that works. So if I want something from you I just move your stuff? That is surprisingly easy."

"No its not that easy Maka 'cuz you would never do that to me. Your to nice." He said behind a shy, but confidant smile.

8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8

_Wow that week went fast. _She thought recalling previous days._ I can't believe it's only a couple of hours before the party. Damn how time flies. _As she searched her closet starting to get ready she ran into quite the dilemma. She owned no clubbing clothes. She already knew what to do though. She would just call Liz and wear one of Patty's old dresses 'cuz she probably wasn't busty enough to fit in one of her current ones. As she started to reach for her phone it began to ring catching her off guard. She answered her phone with an embarrassed tone in her voice; this was the girl that could fight off kishins without flinching yet when the phone rang she got startled. "Hello?" she asked. "Oh hey, Maka its Liz."

"Oh well, what's up?"

"Patty and I were wondering if you needed a dress for tonight cuz we assumed that since you're you, you probably wouldn't have a dress since it's not 'practical' to fight in a dress."

"Well why would you assume that?"

"Am I wrong?"

"No you're right and in fact I as about to call and ask if I could borrow something of Patty's."

"Of course come on over."

"Kay ill be there in 5 minutes. Bye." She said as she disconnected the phone and grabbed the house keys by the front door and money for the bus ride there, yelling throughout the house that she was going to Kid, Liz, and Patty's house and would meet soul there.

8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8


	2. Hunger pains

"Hey how was the bus ride here?" the eldest sister asked as she led the tawny blond into her living room

"Oh my god. I will never use the public bus system ever again." Maka said with a grave expression.

"It couldn't have gone that bad, come on seriously? " Patty asked skeptically.

"One. I sat in gum." She said ticking off her fingers. "Two. An old dude stared at me the whole time. Three. The bus was late. And four. A homeless man started to pee while he was sitting down. Without a second thought or embarrassed look." Maka finished while simultaneously flopping down on the couch in an exasperated fashion.

"Wow, that's odd cuz that never happened to me and Patty while we lived on the streets."Liz stated while sitting down next to her.

"And trust me we've seen some pretty weird stuff while we were on the streets." Patty said sitting on the other side of Maka.

Just as Patty finished her sentence Kid walked into the room, smiling once his eyes met Maka's from across the room.

"So how was the ride here?" he asked sincerely. Before Maka could utter a syllable Patty answered the question for her"A bum peed his pants on the bus." She said with a smile.

"Umm. Okay then." Kid replied cautiously, shooting a questioning look at Patty and an apologetic gaze at me. "You know I would have picked you up on Beelzebub if you asked me." He said.

"Really?" I asked sincerely.

"Yea anything for you Maka." he replied nonchalantly with a smile at the end of his sentence.

"Wait" said Maka holding her hands up for emphasis. "Before anyone moves I have two questions."I said. "What time is it and what time are we leaving?"

"Well its six o clock now and were all leaving when Black*star, Tsubaki and Soul get here, and there supposed to be here at 7 o clock so we can hang and have a before the party, party." Kid answered me putting my questions to rest.

8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8

_Wow how time flies _Maka thought. Thankfully they had no trouble finding Maka a dress and actually she rather liked the process. To her the dress they chose was gorgeous and accented her long legs and green eyes perfectly, disguising the fact that she was flat chested with a super bra.

The dress was a turquoise shade that stopped mid thigh, with intricate black beading that resembled lace starting on the bottom left side swooping up to meet the top right making it look like the design was draped over the dress. She wore her wavy hair down.

_One less thing to worry about she thought, _she thought as she started her decent down the stairs to see that this was the place that Liz and patty abandoned her to be saying that wanted to let her get ready on her own.

Liz was in a red staples dress that stopped mid thigh with a thick band of lace under her bust, her hair was pinned up in a messy style, Patty's dress was made of two parts, the top was a black corset with red design and the bottom was a tutu like skirt with layers alternating between red and black. Maka noticed that all three girls had similar black heels which didn't surprise Maka in the slightest. But what really caught her attention was the look Kid was giving her as she reached the bottom steps. To her it said that he would do anything for her, that look took her breath away.

"Maka, you look absolutely beautiful." Kid said with a hint of something along the lines of goddess worship hinting in his voice. Stopping Maka in her path to the kitchen. She looked at him and blushed the way he returned her gaze was enough for Maka to realize the sudden weakness in her knees that was growing to be quite the problem.

"T-thanks" she barely managed to stutter out from underneath the waves of emotion that were passing over her. She realized that he was wearing dark jeans and an equally dark shirt with his normal dress shoes. To Maka he looked amazing.

"Thanks" she corrected herself, as she nervously brushed back a rouge strand of hair from in front of her face. "Hey isn't it 7o'clock already?" she wondered.

"Yea it is," said Liz "but they called and said that they were running late so I told them just to meet us there."

"Kay, well I haven't eaten all day so I'm going to go raid the kitchen." She said as she briskly walked to the kitchen knowing that if she heard another word come out of Kid's mouth with the same tone in it as before that she would take a flying leap into his arms.

8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8


End file.
